


Simplicity

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Keep Holding On [9]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Simplicity

Theme: Simplicity  
Summary: He treasured their days off together.

* * *

A stray beam of light hit Jack’s eyes, and he rolled over, trying to burrow back into sleep. A chuckle beside him finished the job that the light had started, and he raised his head, blearily glaring at the woman beside him. It was a small consolation that she was still yawning and stretching, the sheets pooling around her hips. 

“Morning,” she laughed, lifting Deogee onto the bed with them. The puppy wiggled joyfully between them, her furry body providing an amazing amount of heat, warding off the room’s chill. 

“Morning,” he replied, leaning over the mutt to gently kiss her. He was still amazed about how beautiful she was in the early morning, hair slightly tousled, eyes bright from yawn-tears. 

A yip let them both know that it was time to start the morning, and he scooped up the puppy in one hand, his sweats in another, and made his way down the hall. He listened as Z slid a robe on and worked her way to the kitchen, starting the coffee for him and tea for her. He tugged on the red sweats, watched carefully by the golden furball. 

“I know, hang on. I don’t have a fur coat like you,” he explained, opening the door. Deogee launched herself out the door and off the porch, pausing briefly to do her morning constitutional. Daintily kicking the snow, she yipped happily, burrowing into the snow and wiggling herself a tunnel. He watched for several moments until the door opened again, admitting Z onto the porch. She handed him a steaming mug, the aroma waking him even more than the cold had. 

“She loves the snow, doesn’t she?” Z asked, watching the puppy launch herself into the air to catch snowflakes. 

“Yeah…it’s kinda cute,” he relented, chuckling as the puppy slid on ice when she landed. Panting, the puppy staggered her way up the stairs, flopping at their feet. “Come on pup, lets go inside,” he told her, opening the screen door. Deogee shook the excess snow off, trotting inside to claim her biscuit before curling under the table. 

“You want a refill?” Z asked as she slid past him, her hand warm on his back. He nodded, handing her his mug as he sat at the table, nudging the puppy with his foot as he picked up the remote for the kitchen television for the morning news. 

“Thanks,” he offered as she pulled a chair beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. She took a lot longer to wake up in the morning, and her favorite method was continuing to doze, usually on him. He idly watched the news, taking notes about major disasters, before clicking it back off and watching Z snooze. 

They rarely had the same days off, so he treasured the easy simplicity of their mornings together. Very little would actually get done today, just lounging together, but in his opinion, that was a lot better than spending the entire day without her.


End file.
